


A Promise Made

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asking Permission, Emotional Rollercoaster, Feels!Everyone, Feels!Lightwood, Feels!Magnus, M/M, Remembering Max, marrying alec, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short FLUFF. Lots of FEELS. Magnus goes to visit Max Lightwood's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remembering Max](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546456) by [Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell). 



> Because even if a year's passed. I still remember Max Lightwood, the boy who will never get his runes.

The graveyard was quiet and unmoving.

Stone after stone of hand-carved tombstones lined the path.

Everything was dreary.

Magnus Bane walked on the gravel-covered road to the Lightwood Mausoleum.

"Bane" said a quiet voice. It sounded almost like an echo of the fluttering wind. "That's all I can---I can't remember your name. Will you tell me?"

He stilled, lifting his gaze away from his Alexander McQueen buckle-boots. A figure stood by the edge of the limestone pavement--small, unobtrusive, almost unseen with the naked eye. But his cat-eye were better.

"Magnus" he answered. "My name is Magnus Bane. We've met before."

"Oh..." the spirit, a boy, whispered. It's translucent face looked devastated. "I don't remember."

Magnus went closer. "Do you remember your name?" He asked softly. He was smiling gently down at the small boy, but his eyes were sombre. At his distance, he can see the faint outlines in more detail--large round-rimmed glasses, a small nose, high-cheeks and a round face.

Too young, he thinks bitterly, too young to have crossed-over.

"Max" declared the boy, frowning. "But I don't remember... I think I'm Maxwell--Max--Max Lightwood. That's what's written on the gravestone. What did they call me?"

"Max"

Max's soul peered up at him. "What did you call me?"

"Max" Magnus can almost see the innocent dark grey eyes when the boy blinked. It is from years ago when they last spoke but it felt a blink of an eye for him.

"But you're a warlock." said Max. There was no bite in his tone, just curiosity and wonder. He stared at Magnus for a long time with the same thoughtful expression.

"Does it bother you?" Magnus inquired. He took a step forward and crouched down to eye-level.

"No" replied Max, shaking his head. He wrings his hands together in front of him. "I just... I don't know, remember, if I had friends like... like you... a warlock." he fidgets. "Are we friends?"

Magnus frowns. "No." and Max took a step back. "We're not friends."

"Then why are you here... Magnus?"

Magnus retreated back but then jumped onto the mausoleum roof.

"Magnus!" the boy called after him. "Magnus!" he yelled before transporting himself to the top of the roof.

"This view is magnificent" declared Magnus. He had laid down, long flowing robe spread-out beneath him. "Isn't it, Max?"

"I guess..." nodded Max in confusion. He sat down beside the Warlock, keeping distance but eventually fell back to lay down as well. "Wow" he voiced, looking up the millions of twinkling stars. "They're beautiful."

They stayed like that, gazing at into the sky in silence.

"Why do you call me _Max_...? Only my friends call me Max, or family." Max piped up, breaking the silence. He had his hands crossed behind his head, one knee bent and the other lazily stretched out. It's a stance that Magnus had seen Alec make over a hundred times.

"We never had a chance to be friends..." confessed Magnus in a small voice. "I wanted to but... "

"Is it because I died?"

Magnus' lack of a response was answer enough.

"Does Alec still sneak in at dawn?"

Magnus jerked up, balancing on one arm. He tries his best to see the boy's translucent expression but it was blurry at best. "He---" he chokes but then just shook his head. "He doesn't have to. He live with me now, in Brooklyn. We have an apartment."

"Oh" Max's voice sounded understanding. "I... I think I remember that. You call--every night."

"That was a long, long time ago, Max."

"You're still together." It sounds utterly amazed. "---after all these years. How long has it been?"

"Not long." Magnus answered. At least not by his standards, it wasn't long yet. But saying that to Max' soul wouldn't be any help. Still, he remembered their conversation years ago--the way Max cringed because he wasn't an adult yet.

He'll never be an adult _ever_ , Magnus realizes, he never had a chance to grow up. That eats at him more than it should. It been years but of all the Lightwoods, Alec was pragmatic about the whole affair. Magnus saw through his morose blue eyes--He never forgot about his little brother.

"Seven years" Magnus blurted out.

"Oh" another understanding note. "I was nine when I died. That makes me... sixteen now?"

Magnus nodded.

"Are you here because of Alec?"

Magnus nodded again.

Max grew silent, accessing, trying to figure out what was happening.

The wind was steadily getting stronger around them.

"It's important, isn't it?" Max deduced. "Why don't you ask me your question, already? I think I already know."

Magnus nodded a third time.

"I want to marry your brother. Will you give us your blessing?"

\--then Max laughed out loud and the wind died down.

"You don't have to be my friend to ask that. Your Alec's... special some."

The warlock sat up, bending over his knees. "I don't" he admitted. "But you were--still are Alec's little brother."

"That doesn't make sense." Max points out. "What would it matter if I accepted it?"

"Because you still matter to Alec" Magnus said simply. "No one has forgotten you, Max."

"You do love my brother, don't you?" But it wasn't really a question. "You would go... all this way for him. Demons aren't allowed in this graveyard..." he murmured.

"That's 'cause I'm special." Magnus declared with a grin.

"I knew you were the moment I met you." Max revealed. "The moment I met you sneaking into our bedroom. I knew it then. You told me so."

Magnus blinked. "You remember?"

"I remember now." Max confirmed in a quiet tone. "Thank you... for making me remember."

 "I've got another question."

"I've got another request."

They both spoke together then broke out laughing.

"You go first, young Lightwood." Magnus jested. "I've got all eternity to wait."

Max stood up and looked over the vast land of Idris.

"I can't pinkie-swear but..." he turned around with the high towers of Alicante glowing behind him. "Please make my brother continue humming."

Magnus humbly bowed his head. It wasn't as hard to make this oath a second time. "I swear" he repeated the words from years ago. "I will pledge my life to your brother's happiness."

Max nodded. "Your question?"

"I want you to go to the wedding."

"As your friend?"

Magnus shakes his head. "As your future family, if you will let me."

"It's a promise."

**Author's Note:**

> **"Dedicated to our lost loved ones who have long since gone. May you always be remembered in fond light. "**
> 
> Loosely related to:  
> [Father's Permission](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2584253) and [Mama Say Yes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2588201) wherein Magus asks for Alec's hand from the parents. 
> 
> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
